Artur Pashkov
Artur Pashkov is an exchange student from the Republic of Belarus and one of Nate's rivals. Artur is said to be very intelligent. Nate is annoyed with the fact that Jenny likes Artur and Artur's ability to defeat Nate at chess, taking away his title of #1 player on the chess team. Artur is very nice to Nate and regards him as his best friend, and is generally unaware that Nate really hates him. Artur cannot speak English very well, which is why all the girls like him (what Nate thinks). Artur did come 2nd in the scout camp and got a telescope. Nate and Artur actually tied, but a coin flip declared Nate the winner. In Big Nate: In the Zone, Artur becomes aware of Nate's hatred towards him and leaves Enslave the Mollusk. However, near the end of the book, he and Nate work it out, which results in the two becoming official friends and Artur rejoining the band. (Info about this is from To4oo4.)' Biography Early Life Artur lived in an unknown town before moving to P.S. 38. According to Nate, he became Jenny's boyfriend, though Jenny was starting to like Nate. He also joined the Timber Scouts, and immediately embarked on a fundraiser to sell wall hangings. He sold fifty-eight of them, making 468 dollars and this leads to a tie with him and Nate. To determine the winner, the scoutmaster flips a coin, and the odds turn in Nate's favor. He also joined "Enslave the Mollusk" after Francis and Teddy were impressed by his performance of "I Fought The Law." Kuddle Kittens At one point, Nate explained how everything was better before Artur came to the school. Artur is first seen in Mrs. Godfrey's class where he is paired up with his girlfriend, Jenny, for the class project. Artur is on the Killer Bees fleeceball team. Their team beats Nate's team because Gina committed too many errors, and when the Kuddle Kittens finally caught up to them she made her stuffed cat Kuddles talk in the middle of Nate's swing. Timber Scout In Big Nate On A Roll, Artur is a main character (antagonist in Nate's point of view). He is first seen in one of Nate's comics, where he accidentaly drops paint on Nate's face. Nate cannot see so he stumbles around and bumps into the ladder making Artur fall and land on Nate. Mr. Rosa blames Nate, giving him yet another detention, while he does not give detention to Artur. Artur also joins the Timber Scouts much to Nate's dismay and annoyance. Artur wants to win the skateboard which Nate also wants badly. In the first round, he has already sold twenty wall hangings. He is then seen selling for the fundraiser during P.S. 38's school play of Peter Pan. Artur, Gina, Francis, and a few unmentioned others go to a math camp, so Nate sees this as a great oppurtunity until he finds out Artur is way ahead of winning the skateboard. Nate then tries to get him and Gina together so Artur can dump Jenny and Nate can swoop in and become her boyfriend. Artur takes this the wrong way and spreads a rumor that Nate likes Gina, much to Nate's dismay and horror. In the end, Artur and Nate manage to tie for the skateboard so they flip a coin. Nate wins - one of his rare victories against Artur - but Artur is happy with the telescope, which was the 2nd Place Prize. Big Nate Goes For Broke Artur is seen with the P.S. 38 Cartooning Club as a member. Trivia Slam Artur forms a team in the Trivia Slam called "Artur's Army." They drop out of the contest, however, because they can't answer the question, "What is the only vegetable that is also a flower." The correct answer was broccoli/cauliflower, but it is unknown what Artur said. Personality Artur is mainly innocent, gentle, kind, sweet, and unassuming (as seen in the picture). Artur is a good student, who, is every nice to everyone around hi, and in books and comics, is shown to have luck fall his way for almost everything, but despite this perfection, he is modest and does not get mad at losing, unlike most characters in the series. He is clueless to what Nate and his friends usually do, such as not being able to tell the difference between horseplay and fighting. Trivia *Artur has never gotten angry or mad about anything, except for the time that Nate annoyed him so badly until he sent his pet dog to attack him and when Nate insulted him in Genius Mode and In the Zone *Artur also created a Garfield parody called "Fishbreath", annoying Nate because it took away his comic from the spotlight. *Some people think that Artur is from Turkey. However, this is false because him and his father (a college professor) went to Turkey to do research there. *Artur did know that Nate dislikes him one time, but they managed to work it out and became friends. *Artur tried out for Enslave the Mollusk, and eventually joined, but Nate was replaced by Artur, so Nate became the drummer, and Artur the vocalist. *It has been revealed that he owns a dog. *One time Nate actually tried to get Artur to start thinking badly of Ms. Godfrey, and at the end he was starting to think bad thoughts about Nate. (In Big Nate Makes The Grade) * It has been revealed that he is popular with the girls but not with the boys because the most popular boy in schools calls him a loser. Irregardless, Nate says that everyone likes him and it appears that way. *He is a scorpio, just like Nate. *Appeared in some movies back in his home country. * One of the only main characters (students) that have not recieved a detention. *Nate appears to like him enough to let him join his band. *His first appearance was the 7th of May 2001. *He is very good at painting and drawing, and he has gotten the "Spotlight On" three weeks in a row. *He is said to be very lucky, much to the annoyance of Nate. * Nate calls him Mr. Lucky due to his luck * Artur has not been mad until "Big Nate in The Zone" where Artur saw Nate's list of pet names for Artur. * Artur is the boys' age group chess champion of Belarus. * Artur is the third least likely person to get detention, according to Nate, as he states that "It's impossible to get detention when you're '''PERFECT IN EVERY WAY.'" *Artur is like Yoda. Both of them have a twisted form of English, and both of them are clever, calm individuals who don't usually start wars. Gallery IN THE ZONE SNEAK PEAK 2.jpg _20150829_003156.JPG imfage.jpg Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Males Category:Minor enemies of nate Category:Main Characters Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:Jenny's Boyfriend's Category:Minor Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Children Category:Thin Category:Boys Category:Primary antagonists Category:Timber Scouts Category:White Category:Alive Category:Boyfriends